A Mad Day
by Ebonyrose2828
Summary: A Mad Day Into The Life Of Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! **

**A mad day!**

Merlin could not understand what was happening to him, this sort of feeling had never happened to him before. It started from his stomach, a bubbling feeling, then it started to rise up his body to his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the brand new feeling take over him. Merlin could not help smiling like a lunatic.

Rising from his bed, a big smile plastered onto his face, he walked to Prince Arthur's chambers. Halfway to his masters room he had the most ridiculous idea, no he decided, he wont do it! Merlin stopped walking, looked from left to right, then started skipping. Making the bubbling feeling stronger.

" Hummm, was a good idea after all" Merlin said, he could not help but let a little giggle of laughter escape his lips as he also added a few jumps and twirls.

He got to Arthur's room much quicker then he had thought, this only made him happier. Entering Arthur's room, he had yet another crazy thought…..

****

**I hope you like it! I wanted to do it in 3 chapter and it will be completed within 2 hours (I'd say 1 but I lose my attention quite quickly) **

**I wanted to write this to get me back in the swing of writing! I just thought something crazy for new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorrrrry I know I said 2 hours but….I fell asleep.**

**Anyway part 2**

**I Own Nothing!!!**

xxxxxx

A Mad Day Part 2

Arthur had been training for hours now and wanted nothing more then to just lie down on his bed and relax. Walking down the long corridor, he felt his feet dragging, if he didn't know any better he would say that someone had put weights in his shoes.

Nearing his room, he heard a squeaking noise and the unmistakeable sound of laughter. Arthur, feeling suddenly more awake, rushed into his room to find the source of the noise. Opening the door , Arthur could not help but open his mouth in shock at the sight before him.

Merlin was acting very weird today, never in Arthur's life had he caught one of his servants jumping up and down on his bed. Arthur thought that he would be angry, but he could not help laughing at the sight of his manservant's gleeful look. After a moment he decided that he should pretend to be angry, just for the fun of it .

"MERLIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Merlin soon froze and jumped quickly off the bed, Arthur could see a glint of fear in Merlin's eyes. He found it very difficult not to laugh at this. The colour all but drained from his youthful face. Arthur kept his face as stern as possible.

Without warning Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his heard and he fell backwards, hitting the floor with a loud bang……..

xxxxxx

**To be Continued!!**

**One more chapter left!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok last chapter I hope you enjoy it!

I OWN NOTHING!

xxxxxx

Merlin woke up with such a splitting headache, it was worse then any hangover he ever had. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a small, but sharp object over and over and over again. Slowly he reached his hand round to the back of his head, he could feel a bump there. Looking round he saw that he was in his own bed. He had no memory of what had happen for him to be here.

" You got quite a nasty bump there" a voice said to him.

Merlin looked round and saw that the voice belonged to Gaius.

" What happened to me? Did I have too much to drink?" Merlin asked, he really wanted to know what had happened to him to get him in this state.

Merlin looked into Gaius's eyes and could not help but see a glint of humour sparkling thought his old eyes. Merlin felt a cold feeling of dread fill his body. Seeing the look in Gaius's eyes only proved that he had done something embarrassing. Despite this Gaius explained in his serious voice.

" Well Merlin, Arthur told me that you seemed to be jumping on his bed, while giggling like a little girl" Gaius let out a little chuckle before continuing. "Then you collapsed. All of this adds up to one thing"

Merlin looked down at the floor before asking the question he dreaded the answer. "What is that?"

"To put it quite simply, you had a sugar rush" Merlin looked confused for a second before getting up and rushing towards his door muttering an excuse, Gaius finally said the one thing he wanted to say out loud, even though no one was there to hear it.

"Well I hope that teaches him not to eat sugar, dam kids. Think they can handle anything!"

Xxxxxx

The end, yeah I know! The ending was lame! Sorry. I just could not think of how to end it funny soooo your stuck with this!


End file.
